A Strange Discovery
by sciencedog2
Summary: Three friends find three girls that will save the world!
1. the Discovery

**AJ P.O.V**

I woke up to Austin and Jay bickering. "_You bastard!"_ I heard Austin yell. "_Oh, I'm a bastard?! Says the one who killed my fucking dog!"_ Jay shot back. _Ooh, this is a good one _I thought. I got up, and took off my pajamas, and changed into my usual outfit, a black hoodie, fringed with blue, and black pants, along with a weapon strap running from my waist to my shoulder. I then put on my fighting gloves that were fringed with blue. I climbed a ladder from the basement where I slept. I walked through my kitchen, and out the door. "All right, what the fuck is this about?" I asked. "This bastard" Jay gestured toward Austin "Killed my dog!" "I know, I could hear you from my room." I said. I looked at Austin. "Is this true?" I asked Austin "No!" He looked toward Jay "Why would I shoot your dog Jay?I can't shoot a horse!" "He's right, you know. You're sure it wasn't a skeleton?" I asked Jay. "I...erm...no, no I'm not" Jay admitted. "Alright, there you go, problem solved! Now will you do your chores and get it over with?" I asked. "Yes" both said. They quickly looked at each other and Jay yelled "JINX!" Austin scowled "Fine, what do you want me to do for you?" "I want you to bake a cake for me." Jay bragged. "Pfff, I have one in my kitchen!" Austin told Jay. "Ah ah ah" Jay said. "It needs to be fresh" Jay told him. "Damn it!" Austin stormed into his house. I chuckled a bit. Austin and Jay's arguments rarely lasted more than a minute. I went back into my house and grabbed my diamond pickaxe, and headed down into my mine.

As I explored, I found some coal and iron. I walked into another arm of the cave and heard some crying. _Strange_ I thought, _I don't know any girls_. It sounded feminine, so I put my ear up to the stone of the cave, hoping to hear something. There were 3 voices. One sounded 17, my age. Another sounded 18. And the other one sounded 16. _I don't think I can walk, _the 17 year old said. _AHH! _She screamed. I started to mine toward the voices _Hush! _The 18 year old said _Someone's coming!_ A few more blocks and I entered a room. Then a swift punch to my face and I was out.

I woke up to a slap to the face. "Huh? What? Where am I?" I looked around the room and saw three girls, backed up against a wall. I had an itch and tried to scratch. But I was constrained against another wall. "Who the hell are you?! Whats your name?" The 16 year old asked, in a quavery voice."My name is AJ" I replied calmly "How can you see us?" the 18 year old asked "Well its quite simple, I open my eyes." I said. The 18 year old sported a bow, and had it drawn back. "Quit trying to be a smart ass! How can you see us? Its pitch black in here!" she said. I looked around and saw no torches or glowstone. "Uhh...night vision potion." I lied. "What do you want with us?" The 18 year old asked. She still had her bow pointed at my face. "Nothing! I just heard some crying and mined this way, and here we are!" "It was me, I was crying" the 17 year old said, looking down on her leg. "Alright, lets get a good look at you!" The 18 year old said. She put down a torch and gasped when her eyes met mine. "What?" I asked. "Y-your eyes" The 18 year old said "Yeah, what about them?" I asked "They're blue!" She quickly untied my restraints and backed up further against the wall. The taller one did the same, but the girl sitting was still curious. _Oh, yeah thats right._ I thought. I was used to Jay and Austin's behavior around me, but they were exactly like the girls when they first met me.

"A-are yo-" The 16 year old asked, but was cut off when my eyes changed color. "Its true!" "What? That I'm The Chosen One?" I asked "Yes!" they all said at once, except for the 17 year old, who still looked at me with curiosity. I quickly looked down to the 17 year old. She was sitting, but had a huge slash in her leg. I quickly kneeled down to her and looked her in the eyes. "What happened? What's your name?" I asked. " I was cut by a warrior with golden eyes. My name's Cupa, she's Yurei" she pointed toward the 18 year old "And she's Andr." She pointed to the tallest. "Hi" she said in a quavery voice. I got up "Do you need shelter?" I asked. The three shook their heads violently. "Well, I have a couple of friends. I think you'll go nicely with each other." I was right. I carried Cupa bridal style, while Yurei and Andr walked. Andr had to duck when going up the mine because she was so tall. Cupa's big, brown eyes met mine. Then, she buried her head into my chest. I called for Jay and Austin when I got back up from my mine. They came out of their houses and stopped in their tracks when they made eye contact with the girls. "Guys, stop! These girls are guests!" I said. They shook out of their trance and greeted Andr and Yurei with pleasure. Andr went and stayed with Austin, and Yurei stayed with Jay. When they went in, so did I

**Cupa P.O.V**

AJ set me down on a bed, and went over to his kitchen and started brewing a potion. He came back with a pink glowing potion, the same color of his eyes. "This is a Regeneration II potion. Take a sip of it after you wake up and before you go to bed. I'll give you a pain pill, then sew your wound up. It will take about two weeks before its's completely healed, but you'll be walking in about 2 days." He then went to a chest and grabbed a small, blue pill, and returned with a glass of water. After I took the pill, he got a needle and thread, and started to sew up my wound. After he was done, I figured I might ask a few questions, to get to know him. "hey, AJ?" I asked "hmm?" he replied.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked. He sighed deeply "You don't know, do you?"He said with concern

I shook my head no. "It's a long story, but we've got awhile."He said. He knelt down next to my bed, which I was still on, and he began.

"When I was born, I was born under a blue moon. That's how my eyes are blue" he pointed at his sapphire eyes. "According to legend, Notch himself would choose a baby who fit the description of what he would call a warrior. I guess he chose me" He said "Oh wow, you're lucky" I said in astonishment "Well, not really." His eyes went from a deep blue, to a purple, much richer than Andr's eyes. "With great gifts, come great prices" I looked at him with curiosity. He began with " When I was born, there was superstition that I was bad luck. The priest said to leave me in the desert. The farmers cowered at the sight of me. Also I had no friends when I was little. Well, I guess I was bad luck. My village was burnt to the ground. Survivors say it was Herobrine himself, trying to get rid of me. My dad died in that fire, so we moved far away. When I was 8 or 9, my own mother went insane and tried to kill me. Thats when Jay and Austin found me. I was cold and hungry. They didn't know who I was or anything. So they took me in, and by the time they knew about me, we already became close friends." he ended his tale of sorrow, and looked down. "Well, I don't think you're bad luck" I said, trying to comfort him. "You don't?" he looked at me, and his eyes turned their normal color. "No, I think you're quite nice" and I hugged him

**JAY P.O.V**

I decided to show Yurei around. First we ate, we hadn't had breakfast yet, and Yurei hadn't eaten in days. I cooked some porkchops, and Yurei inhaled them and finished with a loud belch. "Oh, excuse me" she said shyly. Today I wore a light blue hoodie, with jeans. I showed her AJ's house, which was a stone brick house, and was getting a top floor. We went to Austin's house, and he was showing Andr around, too. Austin's house looked like your run-of-the-mill house from the top, but it had a number of rooms underground. I don't know why, but Yurei somehow resembled a skeleton. She wore a light grey beanie, with a skeleton face. She had long, sliver hair that reached past her waist. And she wore a small jacket, that only went to her mid waist, exposing her stomach. She wore grey shorts, too.

**AUSTIN P.O.V **

As I showed Andr around, she was astonished on how big our "complex" was. We had our farm to the northwest corner, and our animal and tree farm to the south. Our houses were in the middle of it all. AJ was working on horse stables, but he had to rethink it to hold six horses instead of three. Even though he was The Chosen One, he still did his part. When I was done showing Andr around, we went home. I asked "Hey Andr, why do you dress like an enderman?" It was true, she wore a black jacket that ran down to her waist, and wore long pants to go with it. She had light purple eyes, she wore a black beanie with enderman eyes. "Umm… no reason." she said. I shrugged. When I was done cooking breakfast, she scarfed down her porkchop, and went to the bathroom


	2. Herobrine's blessing

**AJ P.O.V**

"Cupa! Get down from there! It's just a cat!" I called "THAT IS NOT JUST A CAT, THAT IS A DEMON SPAWNED FROM THE 8TH SQUARE OF THE NETHER!" she screamed. I groaned "Fine, I'll get rid of it!" I made a lunge at the cat and it sped off. "it's gone!" I told her. She still looked around to make sure no cats had come back. Then she slid down the vines that she was grappled on to. She made a tiny yelp when she touched the ground, because her leg was still healing. "This better be worth it, what are we looking for anyway?" She was clearly mad, mainly at herself because she wanted to go. "We're looking for a jungle temp- well, look what we have here" I spotted a cobblestone structure. As we walked in I almost forgot something "okay, we have to be careful" I said in a cautious tone "why?" Cupa asked "because there might be TRAPS!" an arrow whizzed by and nearly hit me. I quickly ran ahead and looted all the dispensers at the end of the hall. "26 arrows, not bad, Jay's running a bit low on them" Cupa ran to a chest "Wait!" I grabbed her by the hood of her jacket. "What?" she asked. "Don't you see the dispensers down there?" There were three dispensers at the end of the hall. I looked at the ground, to make sure there wasn't any tripwire hooks. There were none, so I let her go "Be carful! I said "I will!" she called back

**CUPA P.O.V**

As I opened the chest, I thought I heard redstone, but I ignored it " Hey AJ, I found 4 diamonds!" I called back "Awesome!" He gasped "CUPA, DUCK!" I did what I was told, and hit the deck as an arrow barely missed my head. "AAHHH" I heard him scream in pain. I got up, and ran back to him. "Oh my Notch, I'm so sorry!"

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

I decided to go mining, while AJ and Cupa were out exploring. Andr wanted to come, so I quickly made an iron pickaxe, and headed underground. "What am I going to use this for?" she asked as I gave my diamond pickaxe to her. "To mine." I said "I don't need this, I'll just use my hands!" she chuckled "All right, if you say so" I told her.

About an hour passed and we still hadn't found any ores. Andr groaned "can we go home now? My arms are getting tired!" "Andr you can stop and take a break if you want. I'll start mining and you can rest. Okay?" I could tell she was getting cranky, so I brought a cake she can eat so she wouldn't be so mad.

**AJ P.O.V**

"AHHH, FUCK THAT HURTS!" I had an arrow stuck between my shoulder and my chest. I pulled it out " AHHHHHH!, SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. As soon as I pulled the arrow out, I quickly reached for some gauze pads, and some tape in my bag

Cupa chuckled as I made new swear words. "It is not funny! You doochnossle!"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that!" she laughed and laughed_. At least _**_someone_**_ is having fun._ She wiped a tear from her eye. "Did you get into the secret room?" I asked.

"What secret room?" she said. "I'll show you as soon as I get my wound tended to"

I took off my shirt, revealing my 6-pack and the wound. "Cupa, I want you to hold this gauze right here, okay? I pointed to the wound. "Okay" she responded. I winced as she applied pressure. "Are you okay?" she asked, with concern. "I'm fine, just hold it right there." I said reassuringly. I put the tape on the gauze, hoping it would stay there. I got up and gestured Cupa to follow. "All right the secret room should be right here." I started to mine the ancient cobblestone. " ah ha! All right what's in here, 5 iron, a few arrows, some gold, ooh horse armor, and two more diamonds" I shrugged, which hurt.

It was starting to turn night, so we headed home

When we got back, Andr and Austin were dirty, and covered in dust "what happened to you two?" I asked Austin "Cave in, luckily Andr teleported us out of there, I owe my life to her. Andr blushed "What happened to you?" Austin asked me "I took an arrow to the shoulder" I replied "Dude, I thought you were gonna say "arrow to the knee", if you did, you were gonna get punched" Austin hated stereotypical jokes, he hated them with a passion. "Hey, have you seen Jay and Yurei by any chance?" I asked "uh, yeah they went to go trade with some villagers." He told me "how long have they been gone?"

I asked. "few hours" he replied. Our eyes widened. We quickly realized that there was smoke coming from the village. I threw a shirt on, then we sprinted to the village.

**JAY P.O.V**

"COME ON YUREI, WE GOT TO GO, HE'LL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" I screamed at Yurei "I'm trying! My foot's stuck!" she said "Hold on! I'm coming!" I jumped over the burning timbers of a house, running toward Yurei. She gasped "JAY, LOOK OUT!"She yelled at me. I then felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw a sword was coming out of my side. Then everything went black

**AJ P.O.V**

"Oh no!" I observed the horrible sight. Jay was tied to a wall, and Yurei was tied to the one across from it. Jay was unconscious, probably due to the lack of blood lost from his side. There was a man, in his mid twenties with golden eyes, slowly striping Yurei.

Cupa gasped " it's him, isn't it?" I asked. Cupa nodded. "I'm gonna rape you, slut!" he said to Yurei. This made me very, very mad. I quickly grabbed a bow, and an evil plan came to me

**CUPA P.O.V**

An evil grin came to AJ, and I saw his eyes were red, very red "Aren't you going to shoot him?!" I asked AJ "I want to make him suffer, good things always come to those who wait" he said in an evil tone. The man with golden eyes reached down into his pants, and at that moment, I knew what AJ was going to do

**AJ P.O.V**

As the golden eyed man got an erection, I was waiting, patiently. It was the time to strike. "hey Austin." I looked over to Austin. "What?! AJ, this is no time for jokes!" he said in an angry tone. Still looking at him, I said this "Arrow to the D" and let go of the arrow

"AHHH FUCK!" and I leaped at the golden eyed man.

**CUPA P.O.V**

What AJ did next, surprised us all. The golden eyed man threw a punch at AJ, but he caught it. He looked the golden eyed man in the face, then a bright light came from AJ's eyes. He spoke "You, my friend, have made a **_huge _**mistake." his voice was deeper, and sounded demonic. He then kicked the golden eyed man _through _the wall, and took off after him, we saw, about a mile away, an explosion, and AJ was back.

**AJ P.O.V**

I gasped for air, fell down and I felt very weak "C-Cupa" she ran to me and helped me up. As I got up I felt dizzy, and fell back down. Everyone gathered around me. Austin asked "AJ, what the fuck was that?" " I-I don't" I gasped "know" .Yurei got her clothes back on, and walked over to me "AJ, that was too close" I then fainted.

I woke up in bed and looked over to Cupa. She was sound asleep. I looked over to my clock and it said 11:45. I was still wearing my clothes, and looked in my shirt. _I still have my wound_. I walked into my kitchen and saw that Austin and Andr were still up. So I decided to ask if what happened was real.

**ANDR P.O.V**

Austin was making a cake, and I was reading when we heard knocking at our door. "I'll get it" I said. I opened it to see AJ. I backed away. I was still scared of him. "Well, that answered my question" and he started to walk away "Wait!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "what?" he asked, he sounded like himself, but I was unsure. "P-please, tell me what happened." I kept my distance. "all right, can I come in?" I looked over to Austin, He nodded, so I let AJ in. "so, tell me what happened" AJ sat down, and rubbed his forehead. He then looked at me. " When I jumped at the golden eyed man, something happened. I was….pushed outside my body. I saw myself. I was terrifying, I didn't have my blue eyes, I didn't have any pupils, just white eyes. I and I couldn't control myself. I just watched in horror, as the golden eyed man just disintegrated into…_It's_ hands. Thats when I came back. I felt so weak, and was out of breath. That was by far, the scariest thing that happened to me." Austin just stood there, with his mouth open. "I-I think I know what happened." AJ looked at him "really?" " yeah, I think its called Herobrine's blessing. It's when The Chosen One is so full of rage, that he can't control himself. He basically gets the power of Herobrine at his disposal." Now I was really scared. I backed away from AJ, knowing what he could do. "Andr?" his eyes seemed to say "_there's nothing to be afraid of"_ I collapsed


	3. Charged

**AJ P.O.V**

**NARRATOR P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since the girls arrived a the camp. Cupa's leg had been fully healed, and everyone learned what AJ could do. The Band had repaired the village, and everything was going well. But AJ knew he had to be alert. He had been through this too many times before. When things were going good, everything _can_ and_ will _go wrong, and how everything was going, things were about to go very, _very _wrong.

**AJ P.O.V **

I didn't like how good everything was going, no one has been injured, there were no fights. There wasn't a thing in the world that was wrong. And I didn't like it. I looked in my storage chest, taking my mind off of the current problem. _Hmm, I'm missing some nether wart_. I didn't like going into the nether, but it had to be done. I told Cupa I was going to the nether tomorrow. She didn't like me going alone in there. She asked if she could come. I told her I was only going to be an hour or two, and she didn't have a mini-map in case we got separated. She knew I was right. We loved each other, and we hated being without one another, so I made a special necklace, for Cupa and a decoration for my watch. I enchanted a diamond, then carefully split the diamond down the middle. It would glow blue on her end to tell if I were alive, it would flash if I were unconscious (that happened a lot). And on my end it did the same, only it was green. I gave her a kiss, then hugged her. I then grabbed some stone brick and went outside to finish the top floor of our house. It was a little stormy, but I didn't mind. We were going through a drought, so we needed it anyway. I was almost done with a wall when Cupa wanted to help. 'Okay, but we'll have to go in soon, there's a thunderstorm coming." I pointed to the west, and there was lightning and thunder rolling in.

After an hour, the storm was on top of us. "Come on, Cupa! I'm getting soaked!" I called to her. "I'm coming!" she called back. Suddenly, lightning struck Cupa, and she fell "CUPA!" I screamed. I picked her up, and ran inside.

**CUPA P.O.V**

I woke up, and AJ was cooking dinner. "What happened?" I asked sleepily. "you got struck by lightning, so I poured an instant health potion down your throat about five minutes ago." He said, concerned "I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING?!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" he said "oh no, no, no! This isn't good!" I said "why? It's just lightning."

"well…I'm not, your average girl" I admitted "oh, really?" AJ asked "yeah, I'm part..Creeper" I admitted. After I said that, I flinched, expecting AJ to lunge at me. But he didn't move. "Yeah, I kinda figured" he said calmly "Really? How?" I asked, astonished that he didn't try to kill me. He turned to me. " Cupa, how many girls wear a green, creeper faced hoodie, hiding in a pitch black room, in a cave, with 2 other girls, who resemble a skeleton, and an enderman, and survive a lightning strike unscathed?" he asked me "Oh, yeah. Good point," I told him "And I'm assuming that Yurei is part skeleton, and Andr is part enderman?" he asked "you assume correctly" I told him. "And you're afraid of being charged" he summarized my whole explanation in a few sentences. "Not only that, but my mom told me that I could lose my memory and-" "kill me?" he finished my sentence "man, you're good at this. Not only that, but only she knows how to discharge me, and I don't want to kill you." "Yeah, me either. Right, now where's your mom live?" he asked. "about a few hundred blocks from here." I told him. "well, lets go! The storm's gone, so we can go." He said.

**AJ P.O.V **

Cupa ran into a cave and called "Mom?" I heard another voice. It sounded feminine, and in her thirties "Cupa! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" this must have been her mother. As I walked into the cave, Cupa's mom looked back to me, and hissed when she saw me. "Cupa! Get back, I'll handle this!" she started throwing little bombs at me. "look! Woah! I'm not EEP, trying to hurt, Geez, you have good aim, I'm not trying to hurt you!" she continued throwing bombs at me, and I ran into the cave, behind her, trying to throw her off. "Mom, stop! He isn't going to hurt us!" Cupa yelled at her mother. She stopped throwing bombs. "Are you done?" I asked her. "Nope" and she threw a final bomb at my feet, it blew up, and I hit my head on the ceiling of the cave and I was knocked out.

I stretched out and rubbed my head. _Yeah, thats gonna leave a mark_. I opened my eyes to see two sets of brown eyes, looking into mine "woah, hello." I said to both pairs of eyes "is it true?" Cupa's mom asked "Yes mom, it's true" Cupa said in a dull tone

"Let me see then!" I sighed. I changed my eye color rapidly, just to rub it in." Cupa's mom gasped in amazement "How long have I been out?" I asked "15 minutes" they responded. "Did Cupa tell you about me?" I asked Cupa's mom nodded "right, I would suppose you know why we're here?" she shook her head no "Okay, well I was out building my house in a thunderstorm. Cupa wanted to help, so I let her. The storm came up on us and Cupa got struck by lightning" She nodded her head "come with me", so we followed. We were about 15-20 blocks above bedrock when we saw Cupa's home. It was in part of the cave, but it only had a door sticking out into the cave. As we entered, the house smelled of fresh baked cookies. And had a nice, cosy feel to it. It was modern, with quartz counter tops, and a stainless steel refrigerator, oven, and microwave. It had a big dining room, enough to hold 8, and a spacious living room

"Wow, nice place" I said in amazement "hey, a lady has to have standards" she replied " I never got your name" she told me "Oh, sorry, my name's AJ" she replied with "My name is Joan, are you hungry?" she asked "yeah, I haven't eaten all day" I said "what are you hungry for?" she asked in a motherly tone "I'd like some pork chops please"

I asked. 'Your mother taught you some manners, thats good. I don't want some impolite hooligan dating my daughter. Sorry about that" she told me "Oh it's fine. No need for apologies, Joan"

**JOAN P.O.V**

I was starting to like this boy. He was nice, and could keep his temper. "How did you do it?" I asked him "Do what?" he seemed confused "Stay sane, I mean, you didn't have any friends, your father died, your own mother tried to kill you. And trying to save your own skin, while things are trying to kill you? I mean, you had to go through so much pain and suffering when you were eight. Eight!" I said. I really felt sorry for him "Well, I have a Notch given gift, so I can't really complain. That and my dad had a **_really_** high tolerance" he said " your pork is ready" I said "thank you, I'm so hungry"

**AJ P.O.V**

After we ate, we followed Joan into a back room "Okay Cupa, touch this piece of metal"

She did as she was told, and she gave a sigh of relief when she touched it. "right, AJ touch the metal, you may feel a slight pinch" she warned me "Oh, I'll be fine" I touched the metal, and I felt such a jolt, I was knocked down. Joan helped me up "I'm so sorry AJ. I forgot humans can only take so many volts" she had her motherly tone. "Wow, that was….exhilarating. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat or two. What was that? 40,000 volts?" I asked, still recovering from the shock "Maybe. I read somewhere that humans can take at least 200,000 volts, we creepers can take much more" she said matter-of-factly. "Thank you, mom" Cupa said and hugged her. I felt a tear come to my eye "Come here, AJ" Joan said. I did what I was asked, then Joan gave me a hug.

I cried a little more. I had forgotten what it was like to have a mom. And I hugged her back


	4. Him

**AJ P.O.V**

"AJ!" I heard Austin yell "What? What time is i-one o'clock, this better be good Austin" I said in an irritated tone "Did you write this?!" he yelled at me "Wrote what? Austin I've been slee-oh what the hell is this?!" I saw a sign in my front yard that said: _In three months time, I shall strike. Be prepared with all your might. Prepare to die, AJ _

_-Herobrine. _"hmm, figures" I said to the sign. "so you didn't write this?" he asked me "No! I just told you, I've been sleeping!" I told him, irritated that he woke me up. "Okay, sorry I awoke you up, good night." he said "good night" I replied. I climbed up to my newly made bedroom, and noticed Cupa had waken up. I sat on my bed, and Cupa came over and started to massage my shoulders.

**LEMON**

"You're tense. What happened?" she asked in a soothing tone "Well, Herobrine sent me a letter saying that he was going to kill me in three months, so my day is off to a great start" I said in a dull tone "its about to get better" she said in a seductive tone, and she started to take off my shirt. I went to give her a french kiss. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, and we played with each other's tongue for a minute. We broke away gasping for air. When I regained my breath, I started to take off her jacket. She didn't have a bra on, so all she had on were her panties. She took off my pants, and threw them across the room. She started to rub my "tent" in my underwear. I moaned slightly. I started to rub the wet spot on her panties "Mmmm" and she slid off my underwear "Oh my Notch! Y-your so big!" she told me. I smirked and took off her panties. "Are you ready?" I asked sweetly. She said "yeah". I slid myself in, and gave a large thrust. "AHHH!" she yelled as I broke through her hymen. "Are you okay?" I asked, I took my self out slowly, and she winced in pain. "Yeah, it hurt a little, thats all" I swept her hair out of her eyes and said "I'm sorry Cupa, I never wanted to hurt you." I said lovingly, and I hugged her. After the hug ended, she told me she was ready. I slid myself in slowly, and started to thrust. "Mmmm" she moaned loudly. I started to get more dominant, and with every thrust, she moaned louder. "AHHHH, AJ! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. "I LOVE YOU TOO, AHH IM CLOSE!" I screamed. After a few more thrusts I came into her. "AHHH!" I screamed and I collapsed on to her. I cuddled close to her, and fell asleep.

**END OF LEMON**

I woke up, and put my clothes on. I walked down into my kitchen, and started to cook breakfast. Cupa woke up to the popping of bacon. She still didn't have clothes on, so I blushed a bit. "I'm just taking a shower" she told me "okay' I was still blushing, though.

When she got out of the shower, I was done with breakfast. We ate, and talked about mining. I decided I was going to the nether tomorrow, not today. Instead, I was going to search for diamonds. Cupa wanted to come, and I figured she could learn something about mining. So I quickly crafted a iron pickaxe for her, then we headed into the mine. But Cupa stopped me. "Do we have any torches?" she asked. "Uh, no" I told her. I quickly made some torches and gave them to Cupa. "Why are you giving them to me?" she asked. "My eyes have an auto-night vision effect, so I can't tell the difference between light and dark." I replied. "So that's how you saw us in the cave." she said. "yeah" I replied. When we got down to the mine, I showed Cupa the individual ores, and how to mine them. We came back five hours later, and had 75 iron, 34 gold, 32 diamonds, and a stack and a half of redstone. "We can make some armor out of this iron. Do you want some?" I asked. "yeah!" she replied enthusiastically. After I made armor for us, I went to the forest to get some wood

As I started cutting down a tree, I felt a presence behind me and I turned expecting to see Andr, but I saw something completely different. A Steve, but with no pupils. My eyes widened _Oh shi-_ but my thought was interrupted as he pushed me up against another tree. He lifted me by my neck and said "_Hello, AJ" _I started flailing, trying to get free. "what do you want?" I said in a strained voice. "_Oh, it's quite simple. Your life."_ He set me down. I was very frightened, to the point where I couldn't move. _"Now, before I kill you, I want to make a deal. If you go willingly, I will make your death quick and simple, and I will spare your friends."_ he told me. I gulped and chose my words **_very_** carefully.

"and if I don't?" he turned to me _"if you don't, you and your friends will face horrifying deaths. I will kill you with my bare hands, if I have to."_ I trembled before him. _"You have one hour. Remember, I am always watching."_ He disappeared into a thick smoke, leaving only an evil laugh. I quickly ran back home.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. _I thought to myself. _Wait a minute, I can use eye language!_

Eye language was a thing Cupa and I thought of when we first met. When I got home, I looked Cupa in the eyes, and rapidly changed my eye color, which said _Herobrine is coming! Warn the others, tell them to get armor, weapons, potions, anything! But hurry! We only have about 30 minutes left! Go! Go!_ She ran door to door, telling everyone. In about twenty-five minutes, everyone was ready. And not a moment too soon. Herobrine appeared shortly after everyone had gathered. _"So, you warned your friends. Prepare to die AJ!" _he screamed. He had an army of zombie pigmen, and they charged at us. Yurei and Jay were on the rooftops, shooting down the zombie pigmen. Cupa, Austin, Andr and I were slaying the beasties one by one. I quickly lighted a TNT and threw it into the zombie pigmen. "TNT TO THE FACE!" I screamed. I truly had become a maniac. I was launching forward, and cutting off the pigmen's heads, and was enjoying it. I laughed as I destroyed another squadron of pigmen. _"ENOUGH!" _Herobrine screamed, and started shooting fireballs at my friends. Jay and Yurei had ran off the roof, only to be struck by a fireball. _You son of a fuck _I thought. My friends were dropping like flies, Andr was struck down, then Austin. Then it was just Cupa and Me, versus the most powerful spirit in the universe. Then, Herobrine saved the best one for last. He fired a giant fireball at Cupa, but she moved out of it's way, but the initial shockwave was enough to be knocked out. By the time that happened, Herobrine thought he had won, but I was so full of rage, it hurt, a lot. I thought this was Herobrine killing me, it sure felt like it. But Herobrine just watched in horror as I turned into a fireball. I suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over me. I looked down at myself, and I was on fire, **_literally_**. I had a layer of blue fire over my skin, but I felt my skin, it was cool to the touch and I noticed my armor had melted off. I gave an evil chuckle and launched at Herobrine. I did a midair tackle, and rocketed strait to the ground. I landed on him, and he tried to throw a punch at me, but I blocked it and threw him up in the air. As he came down, I kicked him through the forest, and I bolted after him. He tried everything he could to kill me, but it proved worthless. I was unstoppable. I even had a beam of pure energy come from my chest. I grabbed him by his neck, and threw him right into the ground. He had a broken nose, black eye, a few missing teeth, and was coughing up blood. "I'd put you out of your misery if you weren't Notch's brother" I scowled at him. So I built a nether portal, and threw him back from where he came.

I ran back to the complex, to find my friends laying on the ground, barely alive. I picked up Cupa, but she threw her eyes open. She screamed. Everyone else woke up, and had a bow, potion, or sword directed at me. I put my hands up, as if to say: all right, you got me officer. No one moved a muscle for a few seconds, I was about to say something, but Yurei and Jay had bows at the ready, so I kept my mouth shut. "W-what do you want?" Cupa asked me. I was about to approach her, but Yurei fired a warning shot, just above my head. " Will you just calm down, and let me explain?!" I asked furiously. Yurei lowered he bow, and so did Jay. "Thank you!" I said, relived. I told them that I had defeated Herobrine, at least for now. "Okay, now that we know that you aren't going to kill us, how do we get rid of that?" Yurei gestured to my body. "um, you know, I'm not sure." I told her. We tried putting me in a pool of water. The water just evaporated when it touched me. We tried by suffocating the fire, which only suffocated me. After an hour of thinking, Cupa thought of something. She kissed me on my lips, and the flame quickly died out. "finally you don't look like a raging inferno!" she hugged me. I felt a little unprotected with out the fire, but I didn't care. I was glad that my friends and I had stopped(for now) the one and only Herobrine


	5. An idea

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

I could tell that Andr was getting homesick, so we decided to go to the End. I packed some food, and clothes. I recently found a stronghold, so Andr was getting a bit jittery. She missed her mom so much. She hasn't seen her mom since she was ten. I went over to AJ's house and told him I was going to the End. "Wait, let me give you something. I want you to look directly into my eyes, okay. This won't hurt" I did what I was asked. His pupils disappeared, and he looked into my eyes. My heart started racing, and I felt a new power race through my veins. "Um, what was that?" Andr asked. AJ. He looked at her "A little of Herobrine's blessing. Not enough to make him loose control, but when his body receives intense pain, like a stabbing, it will give him a minute of speed, regeneration and invisibility, enough to get him out of there." I shook hands with him, and we headed to the stronghold.

We had gotten to the stronghold, and jumped into the portal. I regained consciousness, and walked around. I found Andr, with her Mom, and her mom eyed me warily. We walked to her mom's house. I sat down on the couch, and looked around. She had a big flatscreen, and a modern kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, and an upstairs, which Andr and I would be staying in the guest bedroom. Andr and her mom had been having a conversation. Her mom looked at me once or twice, clearly pissed at Andr bringing me to the End. She walked over to me, and introduced herself "Hello, my name is Endive" she told me in a forced tone. "Hi, I'm Austin" I said happily.

**AJ P.O.V**

After the battle with Herobrine, Cupa was even more uncomfortable with me going onto the Nether. I assured her I would be fine, and gave her a kiss. I walked to the portal, and jumped in.

I came to and wandered around. I took off my shirt, and started whistling a little tune.

_I need to find a nether fortress. _I thought to myself. _Ah, here we go. _I killed a few ghasts, and entered the fortress. I had gathered a few nether warts, but then received a good whack on my head.

_Son of a bitch, that hurt._ I thought. _Damn it, I was going for a record._ I heard a feminine voice, in her early twenties, and another voice, same age. I looked around, and noticed I was on a table-like platform. I was cuffed to the platform. The first girl had orange-yellow hair. She was wearing a bikini, and had golden leg armor. The other looked like Yurei, but her clothes were grayish. The second one noticed I was awake, and tapped the one with yellow hair. She turned to me, and gave a sinister smile. They walked over to me, and looked me in the eyes. "Um, hi? Who are-" I was cut off by the yellow haired one, walking her fingers up my chest. _What is she doing?_ I thought. "my name Blazette, her name is Crystal" she said seductivly. "Mind if I explore _your_ nether?" Crystal asked. Before I could answer her, she shot her hand into my pants, feeling me. I felt my eyes change color in fear. "oh, The Chosen One? Do you think that will get you out of this?" Blazette asked me, and she started to lick my neck. Crystal had taken off her shirt, trying to get me an erection. It worked. As I started to get harder, she and Blazette had taken off their bras, and started to take off my pants. Their eyes widened when they saw what was under the hood. "This will be a good one" Blazette said. They were both naked. They threw off my underwear, examining my dick. _No, no ,no ,no! _I screamed in my head. Crystal had gotten on my crotch, and started to move her waist on my cock. She moaned in pleasure, and she sunk her nails in my shoulder. After a few minutes, I came into her. She had gotten off of me, and started cutting me, and Blazette had started burning me with a blaze rod.

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

Andr looked a little worried. She whispered something into Endive's ear. Her eyes widened, and she tried to stab me. I dodged out of the way, but she summoned endermen at her will "GET HIM!" she screamed at them "NO!" Andr shouted at them. They did as they were told. I fell, and scooted back to a wall" they cornered me, but Andr jerked them away and backed up against me. "Mom! Stop!" she screamed at Endive "HOW DARE YOU BRING A HUMAN INTO MY DOMAIN!" she shouted at her daughter. She pulled Andr out of the way and stabbed me. Endive's eyes widened, and I tore the sword out of my side. "FIND HIM!" she screamed at the endermen. The pain in my side quicky subsided. Endive turned to Andr "GET OUT!" she screamed. Andr looked down, and teleported. I quickly ran out the door, and into the portal.

**AJ P.O.V**

Blazette had gotten on me, and started bouncing on my dick. _No, I will not come into her!_ I told myself. About ten minutes passed, and I still held it in. Crystal noticed I didn't come into Blazette, so she hopped onto my chest, and started masturbating on me "AHHHH SHIT!" I came into Blazette, and I held it for so long, it hurt when I came. She hopped off of me and they started to torture me, again

After 30 minutes, they started to lick my cock, and I ejaculated over their faces. They wiped their faces, and let me go. I barely got my pants on, and I fell. They started poking my wounds. "you….insane….bitch" I said to both of them. They chuckled. I was starting to loose consciousness. And they knew it, too. They still were naked. A guard came in and said "a human was spotted at the portal ma'am" "shit" blazette said. They put their clothes on and left me to die.

**JAY P.O.V **

I found AJ, barely alive, and still conscious. "J-Jay?" he asked weakly. "Holy shit dude, what the fuck happened?" I asked. He had 20 burn marks, and 16 cuts, all on his chest and back. "I-i was.." he feinted. I slung him over my shoulder, and headed home.

When I got back, everyone followed me to the medical bay. I put him on a bed and started brewing a potion of healing. He coughed up blood, and groaned. "You're alive!" Cupa shouted and hugged him.

**AJ P.O.V **

I was in pain, so much pain. I ached everywhere. I groaned again. Cupa hugged me. "C-Cupa?" I asked miserably. "AJ, what happened?" she asked me "I was a-ambushed" I lied. I could never tell Cupa what really happened. It would break her heart. "By who?" everyone asked "two girls, Crystal and Blazette." I said weakly. Jay came over with a potion of healing. I took a sip "AHHH!" I yelled. I had an intense pain in my midsection. I noticed I had a dagger, stuck in my abs. Jay pulled it out, and another wave of pain came over me. I grasped my stomach in pain. "Take another sip, AJ" Jay said. I did what I was told. "Okay, I'll sow up your wounds, and you can sleep here if you want." Jay told me. "wait" I said weakly. I turned to Cupa "Cupa, go back home, and look in that chest, next to the counter. There should be some pills in that chest. Grab one light, blue pill, and bring it back. Okay?" I asked Cupa. She nodded, and came back with the blue pill five minutes later. "Thank you."I said miserably. I took the pill. "What was that?" Jay asked. "Pain pill. He won't feel a thing. He's in enough pain already." Cupa answered.

He styrlized a needle, and started to sow my wounds. "Wow, no pain?" he asked me. I slowly shook my head no. He finished sowing my wounds, and I sighed in relief. I took another sip of the potion. Cupa layed in bed with me and hugged me.

I woke up the next morning, and tried to stand up. "AHH!" I yelled in pain. Jay rushed in, and gently pushed me back in bed. "Rest, AJ. You've been through a lot" he said in a soothing tone. "Okay" I said in a weak tone. "Hmmm.." he went over to a work table, and started crafting something. He came back with a wheelchair. "thanks, man" I said. I rolled out of the medical bay. "wait" he grabbed the handles of the chair. "you can stay in that for a week, while your wounds heal." He told me. "hmm.." I thought of something. I went home, and worked on a project.

***time skip* **

"Finaly, it's done!" it had been a day since I got my wheels. "What?" Cupa came into my invention room. "just because I'm handicapped, doesn't mean I can't ride in style." I pulled off the tarp off of my wheelchair. "Oh my Notch!"she exclaimed. The wheels had been capped in chrome. My Iron seat was replaced with leather. It was rocket propelled, with collapsable wings. I rolled through my door, and lined up my ride, to a clear shot. "3...2...1..IGNITION!" I yelled. I took off down the field. "WAAHHHOOOO! BEST WHEELCHAIR EVER!" I yelled as I liffed off, and bussed my house. "WEEEEEEHOOO! HA HA! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of AJ screaming. I ran outside, to see the strangest thing. AJ wasn't hurt. He was in the sky. "WEEEEE, HEY AUSTIN!" he yelled. "AJ, What the-how did-huh?" I asked myself. Yurei and Jay came out to the same thing. Jay pointed to AJ. "I dont even" he said. He landed. "OH MY NOTCH, THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" he screamed. "How the fuck?" we all asked him. "Wings! Wings, baby, wings!" he yelled. "AJ, how the hell? Dude! You're the first person to fly in survival!" Jay told him

"I know! its the best feeling ever!" he was clearly excited. "Dude, you're tricked out!"

I yelled at him "Yeah I am! What were you thinking? I wasn't gonna sit in that thing for a whole week!" he showed us how he thought of the idea, and he kept customizing it, every day. By next Friday, he had lights, replaced the rockets with jets, and had neon lights in the wheels. He equipped the thing with bombs, but he didn't have to use them very much. This was a truly new experience for all of us.


	6. The Invention

**AJ P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since my "ambush" in the nether happened, and I was recovering. With inventing. I don't know what happened, I just kept having ideas and more ideas, and I just had to make them. It was my drug. Hours turned to days, I started going a little mad. But I couldn't help myself. One day, Cupa came in, sobbing. "Whats wrong?" I asked "You." she said. I was shocked by this answer. "what? Me? Why?" I asked. "You're not yourself anymore. You isolate yourself in this room. You mumble to yourself. You've become insane!" she told me. She was right. I was growing a beard. I had bloodshot eyes. My hair was not its jet black color, it was dark grey and frizzy. "what really happened? In the nether?" she asked, tears still running down her face. I collapsed, and stated crying "I-I was raped" I confessed "You were what?!" she asked me "I-I was raped, and tortured." I said again. She ran to me, and hugged me. "hold on, I want to show you what I was making. This is it. After this, I'm going to blow this room up." I uncovered the tarp, and Cupa gasped in amasement. "Wh-what is that?" "ATV, or All Terrain Vehicle. It can travel 10 chunks in 15 seconds." I replied. "Really? This is what you've been working on?! This, this is amazing! Can I ride it?" she asked. "Sure, but I have to show you how to work it." after I showed her, I opened the garage, and she rode out. I started to shave my beard, showered, and put in hair tones. I looked more like myself. I walked into the garage to see Cupa, her hood was down, her eyes wide with excitement. She came up, and gave me a kiss. "That was fun!" she yelled. "See why I invent these things?" I said. "yeah!" she said. "Don't blow this up! Keep it! I want to see what you can invent!" she yelled at me. "But, you said I was going insane!" I replied.

"I'll invent with you, so you won't isolate yourself, you know?" she said. "All right, but you will be workin with grease, gas, and oil. So you won't want to wear your hoodie." I warned her. "Nah, I can wash it out. I like my look." she replied. "Okay. If you say so." I said.

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

I saw Cupa ride out on a thing, a very fast thing. After she came back to AJ's house, I went over to see what the fuck was that thing. I came into AJ's garage, to see Cupa and AJ building another one of those things. "what was that?" I asked Cupa. "an ATV, or All Terrain Vehicle. " they both replied. "Can I take that thing for a spin?" I asked. AJ sighed. "sure" he showed me the controls, and I rode out of the garage. "10 chunks in 15 seconds, eh?" I said to myself. I turned the gas all the way down. "WAAAHHHHOOO!" I shouted. I was racing down the plains. I came across a ravine, and jumped it. "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" I screamed. I came back a few hours later, to see Cupa and AJ, and five ATV's. A green one, with a creeper face on it, a blue one, a black one, with enderman's eyes on it, a red one, I presumed was mine. a white one, with a skeleton face on it. I was riding a grey one. "damn you're fast." I said. "Dude, you were gone for five and a half hours." he replied. "Oh, really?" I asked. "yeah, hold on. HEY JAY, YUREI, ANDR. WE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" AJ yelled. I got off, and got on the red one. They all arived in the garage. "oh wow." Jay said, astonished

"What are these?" Yurei asked. Andr got on the black one, and looked around it. "Alright, these are ATV's or All Terrain Vehicles. It can travel 10 chunks in 15 seconds, to go, turn this little knob here to the ON position and you should hear this." AJ turned the knob on his, and a giant VROOM came from the ATV. "Right, after you did that, you turn the handle, and.." he got on his ATV, and turned the handle."YAHHOO!" he screamed as he took off out of the garage. "I suppose you know which one is yours?" he asked us. Cupa got on the green one, Yurei got on the white one, with the skeleton face, and Jay got on the gray one. They did as they were instructed, and took off.

**AJ P.O.V**

We lined up in a V formation, me in front. We took off, and yelled in excitement. "See what I mean?" I yelled above the sounds of the ATV's. "Yeah!" Andr shouted. I saw a ravine, and jumped it. We rode to the village, and through it. We saw other people, but we didn't care. They couldn't catch us if they wanted to. We rode around for about an hour, having fun. We had a few people on horses try to catch us, but we full throttled it, and let them eat our dust. I had a specialy made garage, underground, with a hidden piston entrance. As we rode in, they noticed parking places for their ATV's, marked by wool of their color of ATV. I had made tunnels, connecting all of our houses to the garage. Everyone had went home to go to bed. Cupa and I stayed, to clean off the ATVs

"How did you think of these AJ?" Cupa asked as she cleaned Austin's "Well, after my experience in the Nether, I thought of something faster than a horse, cooler, and sleeker. I came up with these." I patted Yurei's ATV. "How do they go so fast?" she asked. "Well, that has to do with the engine, and how much fuel it takes, and how much RPM it can produce" I replied. "RPM?" she asked "yeah, Revolutions Per Minute, or how many pushes a piston in the engine can make." I replied "why does it do that?" "Well, inside the engine, there are four chambers, each having a spark plug, and a piston in the chamber. When the piston goes down, it sucks a tiny bit of fuel from the tank. It then goes up, compreses that fuel, and the spark plugs ignite the fuel, causing a tiny explosion, pushing the piston back down. And it goes for the other three." I said. "wow, all of that hapens under a second?" she replied. "yup. Pretty amazing, isn't it?" I said. She continued to ask questions about the ATV's all night. I liked that she took to the idea so quickly. We cuddled together, then fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of ATVs, all of them. I rose sleepily, and put on clothes. I walked into the kitchen, and started brewing a cup of coffee. I went outside, to see everyone having fun. Andr and Austin were having a race, while Jay and Yurei were having a conversation. I went back inside, to see Cupa awake, her hair looking like a birds nest. I ruffled it and called her bedhead. I took a sip of coffee, and started making breakfast.

After we ate, we heard a loud crash. I rushed outside, to see Austin had made a too tight of a turn, and flipped his ATV. He didn't hurt himself, but he hit his head. I had a feeling that would happen, so I rushed back inside and grabbed an ice pack, and a red helmet. I gave the ice to him, and he patted on to his head. I set the helmet down next to him. "Wear it next time, dumbass." I said jokingly, and he punched me in the arm, and I got everyones helmets, the same color and same emblem as their ATVs , and quietly put them on their handlebars, while they were gathered around Austin. His ATV was okay, but I didn't wory about that too much. I had used reinforced plastic for the body. I rode off into the forest, and this time Cupa came with me. "Hey AJ?" she asked "Yeah?" I replied "what is that?" she asked. I looked over into the direction she was pointing. I saw a sign, and read it. It said: Be prepared.

"Be prepared?" I repeated. I shrugged at the sign, and continued to chop down a tree.


	7. Lizeth

**AJ P.O.V**

It had been a few days since I had made anything, and it felt great. I wasn't tired, I didn't look like I was insane, and everyone was having fun. One day, Cupa came in, and I was fixing my ATV, because it was sounding funny. She leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek, and started to walk her fingers down my chest. I stopped wrenching the engine, and turned to her and looked at her. She was in a bikini. "Where are we going?" I asked her. "The beach" she said. "How far?" I asked. "Thousand blocks" she replied nonchalantly. "Well, I just finished, so we can head out. As soon as I change" I said to her. "What were you doing?" she asked "Fixing the engine, it was making strange sounds.". I walked through the tunnel, into my room and grabbed my trunks and changed. I walked back through the tunnel, and looked at Cupa. She had bigger breasts, and she was more tan. "Wait, do we have towels?" I asked. "umm no, I'll go get them" she said. She ran back to the tunnel, and came back with two towels. I opened the garage door, and everyone walked in with bikinis and trunks on. "Andr, you going swimming?" I asked her. "No, I'm just going to tan. Not a big fan of water." She replied.

We got on our ATVs, and headed out. About fifteen minutes later, we spotted the beach. It was too far for walking or horseback, so we had the beach to ourselves. I stepped into the water, and sighed. "nice and warm" I said to myself "How's the water?" Yurei yelled. "Warm!" I called back. I heard spashing, and laughter. I looked back, to see Austin, Jay, and Yurei splashing water at eachother. Cupa was wading toward me, and she hugged me. After an hour, I walked out of the water, and layed out on a towel, and let the sun dry me off. I looked over to Andr and asked "Why don't you like the water." she replied with. "Dunno, stings when I get in." I shrugged, and took a nap.

I woke up to Cupa standing over me. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah, am I sunburnt?" I looked over myself. "Just a bit. Not much" she replied. "what time is it?" I asked "five-ish" she replied. I got up, and walked to my ATV, and we headed home.

When we got home, I started to cook some steak. I heard my stomach growl, and I heard Cupa's too. "Hungry?" I asked. "Yeah, a lot." she replied. We ate fast, and I decided to take a shower, to get the salt off of me. I turned on the water, and let it warm up. I looked at my chest. _Yeah, a little bit sunburnt. _My chest was slightly red. I took off my clothes, and steped in the shower. After I washed myself, I heard the door open. "Occupied!" I said "I know" Cupa said seductivly. She took of her clothes, and stepped in with me. She started to kiss me elegantly, and she moved her hands down to my crotch. She started to rub me, and I massaged her breasts. She moaned in pleasure, and I turned off the water. We walked into the bedroom, and I started to slide my fingers in her, and she responded with a moan. I kissed her, then pecked her body. I went in for a kiss, and we held it for a minute. I broke away, gasping for air. I started to get hard, and she noticed. She pushed me down onto the bed, and got on my waist. She started bouncing on me, and it felt wonderfull. I moaned and she layed on me, and started licking my neck. She was still moving on my dick and she was almost screaming in pleasure."AHHH C-CUPA I'M CLOSE!" I screamed. "AHHHH" she yelled. I came into her soon after. She fell on me, and we drifted into sleep.

I woke up, and Cupa was up and out of bed. I got up, and put on clothes. Cupa was making breakfast. "Morning" she said "Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked. "Like a rock, after-" I interrupted her "Yeah, me too" We ate breakfast, and I grabbed my pickaxe. "Hey Cupa? I'm heading down. Kay?" I said "Kay, be home soon!" she called back.I found an abandoned mineshaft, and folowed it. I found some zombies, and killed them.

**LIZETH P.O.V**

"Yeah! Of couse!" Taylor said. We were talking about who would we like to date.

"I would like to date….hmmm. Maybe a guy, 18, blue eyes, black hair. Nice, yet could hold a fight." I told her. She shrugged. We were wandering through an abandoned mineshaft, when we heard a zombie groan. "Uh oh." we both said. I ran, and she did too. The zombies came out of nowwhere, chasing us. "AHHH, THEY GOT ME, RUN LIZETH RUN!" I looked back, to see Taylor, being engulfed in zombies. I ran for a while, and sat next to a support beam. I had twelve scratches. No bite marks, thank Notch, but it still hurt. I cried until I lost consciousness.

**AJ P.O.V**

I saw a young girl, maybe 16, sitting next to a support beam unconscious. I looked at her. She wore a black and navy blue striped jacket, and shorts the same color. She had 4 little red beads in her hair. Her hair was a dark brown, and she had twelve cuts. I looked around, and picked her up. She was lighter than anticipated, and I carried her home.

**LIZETH P.O.V**

I woke to a pain in my leg, and saw a guy, cleaning my wounds. I scooted away and grabbed an iron sword and pointed it at him. I backed up against a wall. He looked at me with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. His eyes calmed me, and I put down the sword. "Hey, what happened?" he scooted toward me, and asked me in a soothing voice. "I-I was nearly eaten b-by zombies." I was still shooken by that horrid sight of Taylor asuming her gruesome fate. He hugged me, and I looked into his eyes. I was amazed when his eyes changed color. I gasped. "Yes, yes, but that isn't important right now. We need to get you cleaned up." he started to clean my wounds. I winced, but he continued. He helped me up, and he started to brew a potion. "what's your name?" I asked him "AJ, what's yours?" he replied. "Lizeth." I told him. I began sobbing uncontrollably. AJ came over to me, and wiped a tear from my eye. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sniffed, and told him about Taylor. His eyes changed form their blue to a deep purple. "How do you do that?" I asked him. "You don't know?" he asked. I shook my head no

He sighed. He told me how he lost his parents, and how he was abandoned. I felt very sorry for him. He looked back. "Cupa, I'm going out to the woods, I be back soon, Okay?" a girl answered "okay" I limped over to the girl named Cupa, and introduced my self. She was very nice. We talked for a few minutes when I felt a presence behind me. I looked back to see _Him_.

**AJ P.O.V**

I just cut down a tree, when I heard a scream. It sounded like Cupa's. I got on my ATV, and rode back home. I came in to see Herobrine, holding a knife aginst Lizeth's and Cupa's neck. "Getting **_really _**tired of your shit Herobrine." He let them go, and I felt my eyes turn white. I lunged at him, and tackled him through the wall.

**CUPA P.O.V**

"What the fuck did I just see?!" Lizeth yelled at me. "You'll find out later, right now we need to find a safe place!" I yelled at her. We ran into the basement, and hid in a corner. We felt thumps, and explosions, and yells. A few minutes later, AJ came in, and held us close.

**LIZETH P.O.V**

I broke way from AJ, I was terrified of him. He looked at me, and his eyes returned to normal. "Wh-What was that?!" I screamed at him. "look, you know how I am The Chosen One and stuff?" he told me. I nodded. "Well, apparently, whenever I get angry enough, or someone I love is in danger, a switch flips on, and I get the powers of Herobrine himself." I ran up to him, and jumped on him. "That was epic!" I screamed, still holding on to him. "You think that was epic? Wait till I show you this!" he told me

I was led into a big room, with six...things in a line. "what are these?" I asked. "ATVs or All Terrain Vehicles. Made em' myself" AJ said. "wow, can I have one?" I asked. "sure, why the bloddy hell not!" he replied. He had a tarp over a blank one, and gave it a paint job. When he was finished, it was a black and navy blue striped, and had eight spider eyes in the front. "H-How'd you know?" I asked, I backed away. "I have a knack for these things. Hell I figured out Cupa's part creeper, and Andr and Yurei were part enderman and skeleton. So don't worry"


	8. The Party

**AJ P.O.V**

"AJ!" I heard Austin yell. "What do you want?" I called back. I was just thinking, on the couch when he yelled for me. "Can we come in?" he asked "We?" I asked. "Yeah, Andr, me, and Yurei." he told me. "Um, sure" They came in. "Well, Jay's birthday is coming up soon so I-" I interrupted Austin. "You want to throw him one of AJ's signature Hangover Hell parties?" "Yeah, pretty much." he told me. "Hangover Hell?" Andr asked. "Well, you are in luck. I recovered from the Big One a few months ago." I told them. "yeah, that was pretty epic." Austin told me. Andr, Cupa, and Lizeth had a look of confusion on their faces "A few months ago?" Lizeth mumbled. "Come with me" I told them. They folowed me downstairs. I put a lever on a piece of stone, and fliped it. A piston door opened up, and I stepped in. "Lab coats everyone, lab coats!" I had a closet full of them. Everyone got a lab coat on, and we stepped into my lab.

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

"Jeb, this place is bright!" I said. It was a big, white room, with a door at the back. AJ handed us goggles, and put one on himself. He grabbed a bright, yellow potion and took a gulp. "WOOOOOO, AH, I NEEDED THAT" he yelled. "What is that?" Cupa asked "Insanity Juice, helps me think" he told us. "Now, do not, drink, eat, sniff, or rectaly insert anything! Okay?" he told us "WHAT?!" we asked him. "Oh, nothing!" he told us gleefully. He swished some potions around in their bottles, and went over to some white powder, and sniffed. "ah, much better" he walked down to the door, and went inside. "this, is my brewery!" it had an oaky smell to it, and had hundreds of barrels, on racks. He had a bar, with whiskey and vodka lined up. The room was huge, and had a back room. He grabbed a bottle of vodka, and took a sip. "Vodka, anyone?" he asked us. We all shook our heads no. "No? More for me!" and he took another drink. He had a clipboard on the wall, next to the other door, and took it. He walked through the door. "Yeast is running low" he mumbled to himself. "YOU!" he yelled at a man, in his forties on a big steel drum. "INCREASE THE TEMPERATURE OF THAT DRUM TO 230 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT! WE LOOSE TEN THOUSAND GALLONS OF BEER IF WE DONT!"

The man slid down the ladder, and went into a little room, under the drum. Another man ran up to AJ "Sir, we just lost drum #5" "Damnit! Heads will roll!" he mumbled. "Well, get rid of it!" AJ said to him. "Yes sir!" the man ran away. We were all amazed at the undercover operation. "Yes, sir! We deliver beer, vodka, whisky to the Minecraftian world! 24/7 All year!" he told us. "How did we not know about this?" I asked him. "Oh, I have my ways." he told us slyly. The room was absolutely huge, two hundred blocks tall, and five hundred blocks long. Ten huge tanks, with their own control room under it. "I don't need to show you the whole brewery, do I?" We shook our heads no, still astonished that we didn't know of this operation.

**AJ P.O.V**

I was proud of my work, very proud. I spent nine years on it. "Now, follow me." I said to them. They did. I walked into a small room. I took a bottle of beer, and took a drink. "Now, in order to make this beer" I tapped the bottle. "Hangover Hell quality, we need to add...special ingredients." I told them. "What special ingredients?" Cupa asked. "You know, the usual. Egg, sugar, milk, honey, aqueous solution of ammonium hydroxide, sodium hydrogen carbonate. Stuff like that." I told her "What?!" she responded. "Now, this." I gestured to a bottle with white dust. "Is the stuff we need to infuse the beer with." I told them. "how do we do that?" Andr asked. "Simple. We boil the beer." I responded. I flicked a lever, revealing a row of pots and burners. "Now, lets get brewing!" I said. I showed them how much of the ammonium hydroxide and sodium hydrogen carbonate dust in the beer. After an hour, the beer was ready. "Cupa, wanna sip?" I asked her. She took the bottle, and took a sip. She put the bottle down, and smacked her lips. "Tangy, with a bittersweet aftertaste." she reviewed. "Now, we can't officially call this Hangover Hell quality, because it hasn't been fermented." I said. "fermented?" Andr asked. "the part that makes you so drunk that you can't tell the difference between black and white." I told her. "How long does it need to ferment?" Austin asked. "Normally a few months, but with what we added, it will take a couple of days." I told him. "In order to make this the best birthday ever. We need a cake. A **_big_** cake. Austin, Andr, you need to make a huge cake. An industrial sized one." I told him "okay, but I don't have an Industrial sized oven!" he told me. "You don't, but I do!" I told him. We walked into yet another room, with a big iron box in the middle. "Big Burning Bertha. Thats what I call her. 5 by 5 oven, enough to hold a person." I looked at Yurei. "What? You mean, I'm going **_in_** the cake!?" She yelled at me. "Of course. Aren't you a virgin?" I asked her. She blushed. "well, yeah."she told me "Best birthday ever, remember?" I said. "Now, Austin, there is five bags of sugar in that chest, Along with that, a gallon of eggs, and six bags of flour. I have a mechanism that can pour it into Bertha. But you will have to move the things manually." I said to them. "Cupa, Lizeth and I will be in charge of explosions. I would assume that would be your area of expertise?" I asked. She grinned. "Wait, explosions?" Lizeth said "I get to work, with explosions!?" She ran up and hugged me. "Yeah, explosions. TNT, fireworks, AMFO, stuff like that." I looked down to her. "I'm not sure what AMFO is, but I like it!" she said. "Now, lets get to it! We only have what? A couple of days? Lets move!" I told everyone. As we walked out, I had a worker run up to me. "Sir, tank #5 is cleaned out. What are we making?" I thought for a second "Make some vodka. We always are running low on vodka." I told him. He ran off.

"Now, explosions have a 6x6x6 blast radius, if not placed in water! AJ, I need you to come up with a redstone device that sends TNT up in the air, then explodes said TNT. Got it?" she told me. "Yes, Ma'am!" I shouted. _Pfff, I've built a canon before. This'll be easy._ I thought. "Lizeth, you and I will be making fireworks, Okay?'" she said to Lizeth. "I would assume you would want a redstone circuit, to shoot off the fireworks?" I asked. "Yes! Thank you," she said.

**ANDR P.O.V**

"Holy shit, this is fucking heavy!" Austin said. "Whats in this, diamonds?" he asked. I giggled a bit. Being part enderman, I could easily lift the bag, but I was having too much fun watching Austin do it. "Are you gonna help, or just stand around gathering dust?" he asked me. I took the bag from him, and teleported up on top of Bertha. I tore open the bag, and poured it in. I did the same with the other four. "now, can you carry the eggs?" I asked him. He did, and grumbled something about his mother. He also carried the flour and put it in. "How are we going to stir it?" He asked. "If AJ had made an industrial sized oven, he must have made an industrial sized mixer." I said. We looked around for Mark the Monstrous Mixer, but we didn't find him. We did find however a big, wooden pole. We used that to stir the mix. "Do we just crank the oven up and we're done, or what?" He asked. "There isn't a fucking manual!" I said. "Wait, is there one in that chest?" He asked. I looked in the chest. "How to Make a Stripper Cake? An instruction manual, by Nathaniel J. Greene. Yeah this is it." I flipped through the pages. "It says, put the mold in the batter, and set for 350 degrees, leave for an hour." I called. "There was already one in there." he called back. I walked back and turned the oven to 350 degrees. "So, what now?" he asked. I shrugged. "Wait for an hour?" I guessed

**AJ P.O.V**

"So that ignites that TNT, and the current goes up here, and sets off that TNT-" I was interrupted by Cupa yelling for me "AJ, um we have a problem!"she called. "What?" I called back. "Umm, How do you make fireworks?" she asked_ shit, you have to use gunpowder, and you only get that by killing creepers_. I hated to use gunpowder around her. Since she is part creeper, I refrain from using it. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" I called back, and I sprinted back to the house.

**LIZETH P.O.V**

"Find anything?" Cupa asked me. "No, this was made in.." I looked at the date it was written. "1.3.2" Just then AJ, walked through the door, and whispered something into Cupa's ear. "Really? Well, I guess. Yeah, it is his birthday after all. Yeah I'm fine with it. Yes, I'm sure!" she told him. He went over to a chest, and grabbed a sword. "I'll be back soon" and he walked out

**AJ P.O.V**

I hated myself for what I was about to do. I looked around, to see if Joan had seen me. I walked up behind a creeper, and killed it. I shivered as I searched the carcass for gun powder. A normal person would be completely fine, even happy about the death of a creeper, but a normal person didn't have a part creeper girlfriend. "Great, 12 gunpowder." I said to myself

**JOAN P.O.V**

_I knew I couldn't trust him! He'll murder my baby, and me!_ I knew what I had to do. I tackled AJ, and started hissing. "W-Wait! Joan! I-It's not what you think!" he told me. "Why did you kill it?! Tell me, or you won't see your friends again!" I shouted at him "My friend Jay's birthday was coming up, so we had planned a surprise celebration with fireworks and cakes, but I didn't have any fireworks pre-made, so thats why I killed it!" he said to me. I stopped hissing, but I still was on him. "I even got Cupa's permission!" he told me. I got off of him "Fine, but I want to come with you, just to see how my baby is doing" he didn't avoid me, but I was still unsure.

**CUPA P.O.V**

AJ walked in with gunpowder in his hand. He shuddered at the sight of it. After him, my mom walked in. "Cupa!" she ran up and hugged me. I looked over to AJ "Its a long story" he said glumly. Mom looked over to Lizeth "Lizeth? What are you doing here?" she asked her. "Joan?" Mom let me go, and hugged Lizeth. I looked at AJ "Did yo-" I was interrupted "No, did you?" I shook my head no. "You two know each other?" AJ asked. "Yeah, when Cupa was away, I found Lizeth, cold and hungry. I took her in, and nursed her back to health." Joan said. We were both very confused, but ignored it.

**AJ P.O.V**

After Joan said her goodbyes and left, we got to business. I got the firework stars, and let Cupa do what ever she wanted to them, and I got back to the TNT contraption. I began whistling a little tune. I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I turned, expecting to see Cupa, but I saw Joan. She pulled me in to her face by the collar of my shirt. "If you _ever_ hurt my little girl, and I don't care if you are the chosen one, I will hunt you down, until the day I die. Are we clear?" I shook my head yes. "Good, goodbye" and she walked home.

After I was done, I covered it with grass (It was underground). I walked in to see Cupa and Lizeth talking. I sat down to join them in their conversation. It was getting dark, so I began to cook dinner. We ate swiftly, and headed to bed. The bedding situation was still unsolved, so Lizeth slept with Cupa and I. "Jay's birthday is tomorrow, lets hope this is good." and we slept quietly

**AUSTIN P.O.V**

"Where the fuck is the icing?" I asked myself. We had the cake out, and were tired. "Austin, lets go home, AJ will probably wake up, and frost it for us." she said. "Okay, Lets go home." and we did

**AJ P.O.V**

I woke up before dawn, and went down to my lab. I opened the door, and took a sip of the Insanity Juice. "Ah, much better" I walked to my brewery, and to the brewhouse. It was bustling, as usual. I took a glance at my clipboard. "good, yeast had been replenished" I said to myself. I walked into the bakery, and saw the cake. "Yeah, I figured." I began to ice the cake.

I finished an hour later, and got some of my guys to lift the cake on a trolley. _Now, it should be hollow. _I looked under the trolley. _Good, this is going as planed._ _Now all we need is the bird in the cage, and we are set._ I walked out, and went back to bed.

I woke a few hours later, and ate breakfast. I drank an invisibility potion, and headed to Jay's

**YUREI P.O.V**

I woke up to a tap to my shoulder. I didn't see anything, so I closed my eyes. "Hey c'mon we have to get you ready!" I heard a whisper in my ear. "AJ? Where are you?" I asked. "I'm right here, come on! Get something like a bikini or something that shows a lot of skin!" he told me. I did what I was told, and I was grabbed by my arm, and was led out the door to AJ's house. "Yurei? What are you doing here?" Cupa asked me. We saw a floating milk bucket and we heard a gulping noise. AJ appeared out of nowhere. "Now, we can either wait to put you in the cake, or we can put you in it now. Take your pick." he told me. "I'll wait. Got anything to eat?" We ate and talked about how this was going to work out. "Now, Yurei will rise out of the cake, I will set off the fireworks, and Cupa will set off the TNT. Then we will raise Hangover Hell." he told us

**JAY P.O.V**

I woke up, and Yurei wasn't in bed. I walked out to the living room, and Yurei wasn't in sight. _So much for a warm birthday greeting_ I thought. I made breakfast, and ate quietly.

I went back to bed, I was still tired._ Hey it's my birthday, might as well enjoy it_

**AJ P.O.V**

We walked down to my brewery to the fully iced cake. "How are we going to get it to our house?" Yurei asked. "Elevator" I replied. My guys pushed the cake out of the room, and to a set of buttons. I pushed the top one, and the door opened. We stepped inside, and let the elevator carry us up to the ground. We pushed the cake to Jay's house, and came across a problem. "How are we gonna get it in?" I asked. Yurei grinned, and put a lever down. She pulled it, and we walked into their house. "Oh hey, Yurei, put the bikini on!" I told her. She ran to the bathroom and changed. She stepped out, and walked up to the cake. "So, how do I get in?" she asked. "through the bottom, of course" I told her. She crawled in. "Huh, its roomy in here. Albeit I have to sit" her voice was echoed but the hollow interior. "I'll get Austin and Andr" and I ran to Austin's house

After we got everyone ready, I woke Jay up. "Happy birthday Bro!" I said. He hugged me

"You didn't forget?" he asked. "No, how could we?" I said

**JAY P.O.V**

I walked out into my living room, and saw a big cake in the middle. Everyone was gathered around it "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted "You guys are the best, but where's Yurei?" I asked. As if it was scripted, Yurei rose out of the cake, wearing only a bikini. I heard fireworks, and TNT. I looked outside to see my name spelled out in fireworks. TNT canons were shooting TNT everywhere. After the fireworks ended, AJ burst in with boxes of alcohol and screamed "HANGOVER HELL!" and all hell broke loose. In the end, we were drunk and partied our asses off. AJ had gone 9 rounds with Cupa, and 7 rounds with Lizeth. Austin had gone 14 rounds with Andr, and Yurei and I had gone at least twenty rounds. It was the best Hangover Hell evera


	9. Chloe

**JAY P.O.V**

A week after The Hangover Hell party, I was still having migraines. Yurei and I had sex the previous nights, so we became more attached. I went outside, and Yurei came with me. After we went out, we saw AJ and Cupa peeking in our bedroom window. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Oh just watching you "Sleep" " he put air quotes around the sleep. "YOU WATCHED US?!" I yelled at him. He snickered. "Yeah. We did." He became a hyena, on acid. "YOU UTTER BASTARD!" I screamed at him. I grabbed him, and started strangling him. Yurei was pulling Cupa's hair, and Cupa was scratching her. Austin heard the commotion, and ran out to us. "Come here, Bart!" He yelled at AJ. He grabbed him out of my clutches, and started shaking him. He was still laughing, even after the fight. He was insane, but in the acceptable way. He didn't try to murder us, or torture us. So we didn't mind.

**AJ P.O.V**

After the quarrel, Cupa and I went back home. I rubbed my neck, and checked to see if I had any bruises. I didn't, so I went out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Cupa came up behind me, and whispered in my ear. "I need to tell you something. Privately." I went downstairs, and she talked quietly, so Lizeth couldn't hear her. "I'm pregnant!" she said. I felt woozy, and everything was swirling. She extended a hand to keep me upright. After I regained myself, I asked "Are you sure?". "Put your ear up, and listen!" I did what I was told. I heard her heartbeat, then a fainter heartbeat. "Oh my Notch" I became woozy again, and Cupa couldn't catch me this time.

I gained consciousness, and realized that Lizeth and Cupa were looking down at me. "I'm gonna be a father!" I said, still shocked by the fact. "I-we-awesome!" I said. "Are you okay?" Lizeth asked. "We, we have to tell Joan!" I said. We took our ATV's this time. We walked down to Joan's house, and I knocked. Joan answered swiftly, and let us in. I sat down on the couch, still shocked. Cupa decided to tell Joan. "Mom, I have something to tell you.." Cupa said. "I-Im pregnant!" Joan looked over to me, and back to Cupa. She ran over to me, and gave me a big hug. "Thanks to you, I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said. "I-I don't know what to say! I mean, I just, Thank you!" she hugged me, and cried into my shoulder. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked. I smirked. "Well, it's a long story." I told her. "We have time." she told me. I told her about my encounter, and my idea. After I was finished, she frowned. "Wow, and you're _still_ sane?!" she asked me. "yeah, still sane" I said. _Well, mostly _I thought. "After being raped!? And tortured!? My my, AJ, your father _did_ have a high tolerance." she said. "Yeah, he sure did." I said, chuckling a bit. "Now, show me these ATVs you made." she asked. I nodded, and walked out to the entrance of the cave. "These ATVs can travel 10 chunks in 15 seconds, and each having a custom paint job, to tell the difference. Mine is the blue one, Cupa's is the green, with the creeper face, and Lizeth's is the navy blue and black one, with spider eyes." I told her. After she took a ride, we said our good byes, and headed home.

***time skip***

"Come on, Cupa! Push!" I said. "LOOK, YOU ARN'T THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE! IT ISN'T THAT EASY!" she yelled at me. "AJ, calm down! Be patient!" Austin told me. "I get that you want to be a dad, but settle down!". Jay said. I couldn't help myself. I had waited forever, and I was getting antsy. "I think, I think I better sit down." I said. "goodbye" I nearly feinted, but Andr held me. "Come on, stay with me, I know you want to see this AJ!" she told me. She was right, I did. "AHHHH, IT HURTS!" Cupa screamed. I felt dizzy, but was brought back with a slap. "Jeb, it doesn't take much to get you to feint, does it?" Andr asked "No, apparently not" I said. "I see its head!" Yurei shouted. I looked, and saw its head. "EEEEEEEEE!" Cupa screamed. I feinted after that.

I woke to a baby crying. "AJ, it's a girl!" Cupa said. I got up "She's so t-tiny." I said "what will we name her?" Cupa asked. "Chloe, lets name her that." I suggested. "Yeah, Chloe, I like that." she said. Chloe opened her eyes, and looked at me. "She has your eyes, Cupa." I said. She had light brown eyes, and my jet black hair. "Is it just me, or does she look...older?" I asked. "Yeah, she looks almost, two?" Austin observed. "I'll take a blood sample, see if it's true." Jay said. I wasn't so sure about handing away my newborn daughter, so I held her while Jay took blood. "the results will come back in a few days, but now, you two need some rest." Jay said. Cupa and I walked from the medical bay to our house, observing Chloe. "Why does she have hair? I've never seen a newborn, but I'm pretty sure they don't have hair." I said. "Yeah, wonder why. Maybe it's because you're The Chosen One? I'm not sure." she said.

After a few days, the tests came in. "well, apparently, your baby ages much quicker than we do. At first, she will age a year by each passing week. When she hits ten, the aging process will slow down. I estimate she will age normally by 13? Then again it's just an estimate, so don't count on it." Jay told us. "Thanks Jay." I said. "No problem." and we shook hands.

After three weeks, Chloe started talking, her first word was "fish" then she started to started to say "Momma" and "Daddy". Then after seven weeks, she started to take sword lessons. Cupa and I taught her, and Yurei taught her how to work a bow. By the time she was nine, she was speaking fluent English, and could take out a pig from fifty blocks. She could kill a cow within three strokes, and could beat Andr at arm wrestling. I was very proud of my daughter, and Cupa was too.

"Cupa, you wanna take Chloe on a monster hunt?" I asked "yeah, it's about time." she said. "Okay, Chloe, go get your sword and bow." I told her. "Okay, daddy." And she ran to her room to get her weapons. I walked outside, to see a skeleton, and a zombie. _Perfect_ I thought. "Okay, Chloe, do you see the skeleton? You have to shoot him, you can't get close enough to hit him." Chloe drew back her bow, and shot the skeleton in the head. "Nice shot!" I told her. "now, you can kill the zombie with your sword" she ran as fast as she could, and leaped at the zombie. It took two slashes to take it down. She ran back to me. "High five!" I said. She gave me a high five, and I hugged her. "Now off to bed, we're all going mining, so you have to get some rest" she yawned sleepily, and I walked her to bed. I tucked her in and she asked a question. "Daddy?" "Yes sweetheart?" I asked "Why are your eyes so blue?" she asked me. I sighed, I knew she would ask that. "Well, when I was born, I was born under a blue moon" I said. "Why don't I have blue eyes?" she asked "Because, when you were born, Notch himself chose the color of your eyes" I poked her nose, and she giggled. "Okay, now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Good night." I said. "Good night, I love you." she said. "I love you too" and I kissed her forehead, and turned out the lights.

I went to our bedroom, and got into bed. Cupa was already in bed, and Lizeth was changing. After we got settled, I held them close, and fell asleep.

**CHLOE P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning, and walked out, to see Daddy and Mommy and Lizie eating breakfast. I got on a chair, and ate. After we finished eating, I walked back to my room to change. After I changed, Daddy have me a iron helmet to wear into the mine. We walked to Austin and Andr's house, then to Jay and Y's house. When we had everyone, we went into a cave.

**AJ P.O.V**

We walked into the cave, and we started to mine the minerals. I spit up from the group, and headed into another arm of the cave. I explored for a few minutes, and Chloe followed me. She liked to stay close, but she didn't like being away from Cupa, and she went back. I walked back, but I didn't see anyone. "Cupa?" I yelled. No response. "CHLOE?!" I screamed. Still nothing. I began to panic, but my heart slowed, so I could hear. "MFFMMFF!" I heard a muffled voice. It sounded like Andr's. I put my ear up to stone, to hopefully hear something. "_Shut up! You little shit! You are my ticket to AJ. Once I have him, I will rule Minecraftia! _It sounded lower, so I began to walk quietly, down to where I heard the noise. I peeked around a corner, to see my friends, and daughter tied to chairs and gagged. Herobrine was pacing back and forth in front of them. I quickly took a sip of an invisibility potion, and walked in. I quietly untied their knots, and told them I was here. I snuck around Herobrine, waiting to strike. I quickly kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the face. My potion wore off, and we were locked in battle. "_So, you thought you could sneak in, and ambush me?"_ he asked. "Yeah, and it worked very well." I said. Everyone quickly got their gags off, and everyone had a sword, or bow pointed at Herobrine. Chloe stepped up. "_Oh, what do you think you can do, silly child?" _ He forced my daughter against a wall, and started to choke her. "Stop!" I yelled "It's me that you want, not her!" I said. He stopped choking her, and Cupa ran to her. He slapped Cupa across the face, then I had had it. I felt an intense pain all over me. And I started to loose control.

**CHLOE P.O.V**

I saw Daddy fall on the ground, after the mean man slapped Mommy. "D-Daddy?" I asked. "Look away, Chloe, look away." Daddy told me. But I didn't. I saw Daddy's eyes open, but they weren't blue. They were white. Daddy burst into flames, and jumped at the mean man. I watched as Daddy punched the mean man, over and over, and he showed no mercy. "D-Daddy?" I asked. Daddy looked at me, and his eyes returned to their blue color. "C-Chloe?" The mean man punched Daddy, throwing him across the cave. "DADDY!" I screamed. I felt a large pain in my chest. "You, leave, Dad, ALONE!" I screamed at him. I felt a new power surge through me, and I jumped at the mean man. I punched him, and kicked him, and kept doing it until my revenge was fulfilled. I backed away, to see what damage I did. He had a black eye, missing teeth, he had blood coming from his side. I walked over to Mom, she looked terrified of me. Dad however, was the opposite. He got up, and hugged me. I suddenly felt very weak, I collapsed, and crawled to Dad. "You have your father's gift, Chloe." he said to me. He hugged me, and held me close. "You have made me very, **_very,_** proud" "Wh-What is that?" I asked him. "Herobrine's blessing, you have it!" he said. "Is that what gave you-" I was interrupted. "Yes! Yes!" he sighed. "Chloe, I haven't told you **_every_**thing about me, okay. I kept it from you because, I was afraid of you being scared of me. I never wanted to have to do that in front of you, I never want to scare you okay? What you saw there, was a demon, inside of me. Whenever you or Mom, or anyone I love gets hurt, that _thing_ kicks in, and I rarely can control it. I was afraid that I would hurt you, thats why I didn't tell you. I love you, and I never want **_anything_** to hurt you." he said. I sniffed, and cried into his shoulder "I love you too!"


	10. A New Friend

**AJ P.O.V**

I had a tiring week. I fought Herobrine, again. I found out my daughter had my gift, and I nearly got killed. So I deserved some rest. Chloe, Lizeth and Cupa had gone monster hunting, and I was trying to sleep. _Come on! Sleep! I'm tired, yet I can't fall asleep! _I thought to myself. After half an hour, I still wasn't asleep. I got up, and went downstairs. I searched through my pill chest. I was looking for a sleeping pill. "Nothing, really?" I said to myself. I sat on the couch, and thought. I suddenly heard Cupa scream, and I grabbed some TNT, and a sword. I used the TNT to scare away people, and it usually worked. I looked around, and saw a giant, around a hundred blocks away. I thought for a second. I ran to a suitable place, and built a makeshift cannon. I ran into the cannon, and jumped. I flew high, and got out my sword, and TNT. As I came close to the giant, I stuck my sword in its head. As I slid down the giant's back, I put TNT in the groove I cut. When I got down, I struck the final TNT with a flint and steel and ran to them. "HIT THE DECK!" I shouted. They fell on the ground, and I shielded Chloe. The giant exploded, and I got up. Chloe hugged me. "thanks, dad." she said. "No problem" I ruffled her jet black hair. "What was that?" Cupa asked me. "A giant." I replied. We walked back home, and I tucked Chloe in. After that, I went to bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up, and went downstairs to cook breakfast. I noticed that Chloe was up. I walked over, and hugged her. "Morning" I said, still croaky. "Morning" she was croaky, too. I cooked breakfast, and Chloe and I ate. I sat on the couch, and Chloe sat with me. "Hey dad?" she asked "hmm?" I said. "Have you heard of The Chosen One?" she asked. I sighed "Yeah, I have" I said. "Well, some people say that they have seen him, but I don't believe them" she said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, it's just that, I find it kind of, goofy, that he can change his eye color. I mean, he should like have, like super powers and stuff." she told me. "Hmm, really?" I asked. Little did she know she was talking to the one and only. "yeah, but he would be pretty cool, too. Because, legend has it, he can summon **_anything_**!" she said "Wow, really?" I didn't know this, so I kept her going. "Yeah, and he can die twice!" she told me. I smirked. I put my hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. I changed my eye color to hers. She gasped. "I take everything back about you being goofy." she said. I chuckled. "Yeah, I figured." I said. "Can you change it to anything?" she asked. "Any color" I replied. "Mango!" she demanded. I changed my eye color to the fiery orange. "red!" she said again. I changed my eye color again. "Pink!" she said. I changed my eye color yet again. "Can you do rainbow?" she asked. "No, but I can do this." I said. I changed my eye color so fast, her eyes widened as the spectrum came from my eyes. "every single color?" she asked "every single color." I replied. "Wow, you're cool dad!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I know" I said. "Who else knows?" she asked. "Everyone here." I replied. "Wow!" She hugged me. Cupa got up, and started to eat. "Mom! Did you know that Dad is the Chosen One?" she asked. I chuckled, and looked at Cupa. "Yeah, I did." She said. "Lizeth, Did you know dad is the Chosen One?" she asked her. "Yeah, weird, you always call me Lizzie." she said. "Yeah, it's just that I figured that I should call you and Yurei by their actual names, I'm not nine." she said. "Wait, yes you are." I said. "I am? Last time I checked, I was twelve." she said. I looked at her, noticing she was taller, and skinnier. "You look twelve, but you were nine yesterday, when you discovered your gift." Cupa said. "Does Herobrine's blessing speed up the aging process?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, observing me. "You look like you're 20, AJ" Lizeth said. "Yeah, you do!" Cupa said. I went into the bathroom, and noticed I was taller. I listened to my voice, and it was slightly deeper. "Hmm, weird" I said. I walked out, and recited a quote I said months ago. "Great gifts come with great prices". Cupa nodded in agreement. I sighed, and walked outside. Cupa walked out behind me. "Nice day, isn't it?" I said "Yeah" she said.

**BLAZETTE P.O.V**

It had been a month since I "played" with the Chosen One, and I was starting to get desperate. Crystal had been killed by a warrior, but I didn't care. More man for me. I was getting bored, when I spotted a nether portal. "Hmm, maybe I can find him. I miss him" I said. When I walked through it was night, and I was in a sort of complex. I saw a two story stone brick house, a normal wood house, and a modern house. I flew up to the two story house and I saw him. "Great!" I whispered. Then, a girl, in a green hoodie walked up, and kissed him. Then another, in a navy blue and black striped jacket hugged him. I flew down to the ground, and stomped. "I can't believe it! He would rather date those two than me? Is there anything wrong with me?" I looked at myself. I was tan, and had big breasts. I just didn't get it. I stormed off, and thought of a plan to get my man.

**AJ P.O.V**

I woke to screaming. I looked outside, to see the village burning, again. "Oh fuck!" I and Lizeth were already up. I skipped breakfast, and got on clothes. "Chloe, stay here, okay? I'll be back in a bit." I told her. "Okay, where are you guys going?" she asked. "The village. It's burning!" I said. The seven of us met in the garage, and drove to the village. We parked about twenty blocks away from the fire, hidden from view. The village was in timbers, again. We ran to the village, looking for survivors. I walked into the ruins of a house, and looked around. "Hi, sexy" a familiar voice said. Blazette walked out from behind a wall, scaring the shit out of me. I fell back, but got up. "W-What do you want?" I asked in a quavery voice. "You, of course." she said. "oh, nonononono, I have a girlfriend already!" I said, backing up against a wall. "Oh her? You don't have to worry about her." she said slyly. A guy, my age, stepped out from another building, with Cupa in his hands. "AJ!" she screamed. "Now, if you don't cooperate, my friend Devon here, will kill your girl!" she said with a deadly tone. I looked over to Devon, he had dark brown eyes, blonde hair, and was a bit skinny. He had a black and grey striped jacket, and dark jeans.

**DEVON P.O.V**

AJ looked at me, worry in his eyes. I still didn't get why Cupa yelled his name. She was the one who took him from Blazette, Right? "Look, Devon! Thats my girl you're holding!" AJ shouted over the flames. I didn't listen to him. Blazette told me that he was probably crazy from being from Blazette. Cupa looked at me. "Please, he tells the truth" she said. I thought it over, while Blazette was stripping AJ. After she took off his pants, I came to a conclusion. I let Cupa go, and tackled Blazette off of AJ. "WHAT THE FUCK! I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING MY MAN!" she screamed at me. "No, he wasn't yours. He was Cupa's, you sick bitch. You tricked me into thinking he was stolen, but you're just a sex craving bastard!" I looked behind me, and AJ punched me in the face.

I woke up with a hand around my neck. I gripped at the hand, but it wasn't going to move any time soon. I opened my eyes, to see AJ, with his head down, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." he said "Why should I tell you anything?" I told him. He looked up, and no longer had his blue eyes. They were white. "You wanna run that by me again?" he said. "Holy shit dude, look I didn't even know that she was tricking me. J-Just don't kill me." I said. "Good, now, I don't think you will do this again, will you?" he said, his teeth gritted. He tightened his grip around my neck. "N-no, I won't". He let me go, and I tried to punch him. He caught it. "Oh, no you don't want to do that." He told me. "why the fuck not?" I asked. 'See that pig over there?" he pointed toward the pig. "Yeah? What about it?" I asked. The pig instantly burst into flames, and burnt to dust. My eyes widened. "Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to burst into flames." he said. I backed away, terrified of him. "Now, I will give you five-seconds, and if you aren't out of the village by then, you will need all the help you can get." I ran as fast as I could.

**AJ P.O.V **

**"**two..three..four...five." I ran after him. I found him hiding behind a wall. "Now, since I don't go killing random people, for things they didn't mean, I won't kill you. However, if you come **_anywhere_** near me, my friends, or my family with intent of harm, you **_will _**be killed. Got it?" I said to him. "Look, man for all its worth, I'm really sorry. I-I didn't know man. I just, I was looking for some money, and she said she had some." his eyes returned blue. "Hey, dude, its alright. Sorry about that. You need somewhere to stay?" I was shocked by the turnaround in his mood. I nodded. "Umm, what the hell was that?" he asked me. "Oh, that. You'll see later. Right now, we need to get you some shelter" he said. When we came back, everyone pointed a weapon at Devon. "woah, woah, guys he's fine. He needs a place to stay, he just lost his way." I said.

**DEVON P.O.V**

We walked to a tree, where they had several...things lined up. "what the fuck are these?" I asked. "ATVs or All Terrain Vehicles. When we get back, you can get one." AJ said. 'Hey, how old are you?" he asked. "Sixteen, why?" the one in the Navy blue and black striped jacket looked at me. I rode with her to their house. "All right, follow me." we walked into a back room. He had a blank one, and gave it a paint job. It was grey and black, the same color of my jacket. "So, about-" I was interrupted. "yeah, that. Okay look in my eyes." he told me. I did. His eyes changed color. "Holy shit!" I yelled. "Dude, shut up! My daughter is in the house!" he told me "You have a daughter?!" I whispered. "Yeah?" he said "And you're what 18?" I said. "Yeah" he said. "Damn, you got busy!" I said, elbowing him. "Oh, shut up" he said. "Now, I think you want to get to bed, it's late. I'll tell you my story tomorrow, okay?" he said. "alright, where am I sleeping?" I asked. "In with us. Tomorrow we need to get you two a room." he said. "Two?" I asked. "yeah, I think you know who I'm talking about." he said. I walked to his house, and to his room.

In the morning, we ate breakfast, and I got everyone's names. His daughter's was Chloe, and his other friend was Lizeth. He told me his story, and I was shocked. "Dude, that sucks, I feel sorry for you." I told him "Don't be, lets just get you a room." and we worked all day.


	11. Prison

**AJ P.O.V**

We were outside, telling our stories. It was a beautiful day, so we went out and enjoyed it. Yurei was telling how she was almost killed by zombies. I was listening attentively, and so was everyone else. Yurei looked behind me, and slowly stopped talking. "What?" I asked. Devon pointed behind me, and I felt a poke at my back. _"hello, AJ" _Herobrine said. "Ah, fuck. Somehow I knew something like this was going to happen" I said. _"I suggest you don't move, or you won't see your friends again." _He rose a TNT in his hand. _"none of you move, or he will have a golden blade through his chest." _he said. My friends surrendered. _"you are going to prison" _he said. "Why? I haven't broken any laws" I said. _"no, but with you out of the way, I will rule all of Minecraftia! Boys!" _he yelled. Suddenly, guys came out of nowhere, and held my friends and family _"Now, come with me, if you want to live." _he said. I did, and looked back to see Cupa and Chloe struggling. Chloe broke free, and ran to me. Herobrine looked at her, but her eyes turned white. He backed off, but was still holding on to me. "Dad, please don't go!" she said. Herobrine let me go, to have a moment with my daughter. Cupa was let go, and she ran to me. "P-Please don't go AJ!" she plead. I hugged them, and held them close. I looked cupa in the eyes "Cupa, I have to. I don't want to" I told her "But you two stay strong, I have a feeling I will see you soon. Bye Chloe" I said. "B-Bye" and she burst into sobs. "I love you Cupa, don't you ever forget that." and I kissed her. I was led off, from my family, my friends. We walked past the nether portal. "What are you doing? The portal's right there!' I said. _"we're taking mine" _he said. We came to another portal, about two hundred blocks from the complex. We walked through, and a prison was on the other side. _"Welcome to your new home! There are no exits, and the whole thing is wrapped in obsidian and bedrock. If you do manage to escape, however, the whole prison is surrounded by a lava lake. You can either start your electro shock therapy, or you can go in the yard." _he told me "Electro shock? Isn't that a bit much?" I exclaimed. _"aren't you a bit much?"_ he said "Right, right. Good point." I replied. "yard" I quickly said. He led me to a door, and pushed me through. The yard was in an L shape. The guards looked at me as if I were trash. I walked to the end of the L, and to the corner. I looked at the lava below the prison. _That is not a lake, that is a fucking sea! _I thought. I looked at the sea for a few minutes, and noticed a flying Blazette. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, hide! _ I thought. I looked for a nook, or a cranny, but there wasn't one. Blazette saw me, to my luck. She flew down to the yard, and walked over to me. "Oh hi, sexy." she said. I ran, but not to where the guards could see me. I backed up against a wall, and Blazette came towards me. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?" she asked. "N-No, I don't want you, Blazette" I said. "Well, I want you" she said, and she pressed against me, trying to get me to go erect. I was prepared. After a few minutes with no success, she brought out the big guns. She took off her bra, and pressed harder against me, and threw her breasts on my face. It worked, unfortunately. She smiled, and threw me against another wall. She took off my shirt, and tied my hands. She took of my pants, and rubbed my bulge in my underwear. She slid them off, and got naked

**BLAZETTE P.O.V**

I took off my panties, and looked at his dick. "I remember how you feel and taste, you were delicious." I said. He looked at me in fear. I licked his cock, and kept licking it until it was throbbing. I slid him in me, and he responded with a moan. I started to bounce, and I laid on him, still moving. I slowed, to savor it. He winced in pleasure. I started to nibble his neck, and sunk my nails into his shoulder. I felt a slight movement in his dick. He was close. "Oh my Notch!" he yelled. I quickened the pace, and he moaned. He started yelling, he hadn't come yet. "OH SHIT!" he screamed. He came into me, and I collapsed on him, he was still in me. He was sweating, and breathing hard. I got off him ,and he was still erect. I chuckled, and started lick his dick. He started to writhe in pain, he was being overwhelmed by pleasure. I got on him, and stuck my pussy in his face. He started to lick, thinking I was going to stop. I started to suck harder and faster, and he screamed. He was still licking, faster and faster. "AHH!" I screamed. I was leaking juices on him, and he didn't stop. Neither did I. He soon came, and so did I. He came in my mouth, and I swallowed. I got off of him.

**AJ **

I got my clothes on, and so did she. I started to run, but she grabbed my ear. She led me to the door, but the guards stopped her. "Sorry, ma'am, only he can go through" the guard said. "Oh, I can change that" and she led them away. I waited, because they had locked the door. After a few minutes, she came back, and the guards had a look of content on their face. "I'm not with her!" I said. She grabbed my ear "Yes, you are"

She said. "I am with her!" I said. "take a left, down the hall, second door on your right. Heres the key." the guard said. "Have fun, you two." the second one said, and I grumbled. We walked to the room, and went in. "Holy shit, this room is nice. What did you do?" I asked. "I-" I cut her off "That was a rhetorical question" I said. She continued. "I blew them". I shivered. The room had a love seat, and a fire place. There was a TV above the fire place. There was a chest, and I looked inside, and shielded my eyes. "Oh Notch, what the fresh nether is this?" I exclaimed. In the chest, there were sex toys, for boys and girls, a fuck ton of sex pills, a few gallons of lube, and a ton of condoms." well, we should clear this in a few months." Blazette said. She quickly got naked, but I didn't go erect. "Sorry, tanks are empty." I gestured to my balls. "Well, if I'm stuck with you, I suppose I should tell you my name, AJ" I said. "AJ? What's it stand for?" she asked. "Not sure, mom never used my full name." I said. "Might as well put your clothes on, I have to refuel." I said. She sighed, and put her clothes on. "They got cable?" I asked. "Dunno, lets see." she said. She grabbed the remote, and sat down. "Hey they got RedstoneTV? I have that at home!" I said. I snatched the remote out of her hands and switched to the news. "And our top story tonight, the Chosen One has gone missing! People say it was Herobrine himself! We go to Trisha live at the scene. Trisha?" the scene was suddenly at my house. "Thanks Tom, we are live at The Chosen One's house, trying to get answers." the camera man quickly rushed into my house. "Sir, what happened?" a reporter asked Devon. "Look, I f(beeep) told you, he was kidnaped by herobrine, now f(beep) off!" he said, but the reporters did the opposite. Chloe rushed in. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, and her eyes went white. She burst into flames, and shot the camera man, and the screen went static. I turned off the TV. "Holy shit." I said. I looked over to Blazette, her mouth agape. She turned to me. "Was that-" I stopped her. "Yeah, my daughter" I said. We watched the TV for an hour, Blazette then took her clothes off. "Lets play" she said

**CHLOE P.O.V**

After I chased the reporters off, I ran back home into Mom's arms. "I miss daddy" I said. "I know sweetie, I know." she said. I cried myself to sleep that night

I woke up, and ran to the kitchen, expecting to see dad. But I saw Devon, cooking breakfast. "Hi" I said glumly. "Morning" he said. We received a knock at our door. Devon looked at me "I got this" I said. I walked to the door, seeing the reporters. I chased them down, and to the village. "AND STAY OUT!" I yelled at them. I went back home, and Devon was done with breakfast. We ate, and I sat on the couch, and watched TV.

**AJ P.O.V**

I woke up, and had a hell of a hangover headache. I looked in the sex chest, to see if there ware any hangover pills. There were, thank Notch. I took two, and headed back into the bedroom. I was nude, and so was Blazette. I got on clothes, and went to get breakfast. _Uh, gross. Mushroom Stew?_ I thought. I went back to my cell, and looked for something to eat in the kitchen. "Porkchops? Not bad" I said. I started to cook. _I wonder how Blazette did it. I mean, if it weren't for her, I would be eating shit on a stick in a prison cell, and given electro shock. I should thank her_. I thought. She woke up to popping grease. "Hey, uh, thanks for saving my ass from that shit." I said. "Your welcome." she said. She was still naked, but she got on her clothes. I had a little of my special seasoning for pork, so I sprinkled a bit on the pork when she wasn't looking. I put the pork on the table, and she rushed to the table. "Mmm, I haven't had anything this good since, well, ever!" she said as she inhaled the pork. _I think, I'm gonna like it here_ I thought. "Oh hey, if you're having a hangover, there are some pills in the sex chest." I told her. "Thanks. You know, you're being pretty nice to me, even after all the shit I put you through. How?" she asked. I shrugged. "High tolerance? Besides, that happened in the past. I just accept it." I replied "What happened to you? How are you not insane?" she asked. I put down my fork and sighed. I told her my story, and she frowned when I was finished. "Damn, and I thought my story was sad." she said. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "well, when I was about what? Five? My parents were killed. I was on the streets, on my own. I had a lot of shit happen to me. Was raped, got into gun fights, and a whole bunch of other shit when I was like fifteen." she said. "Damn, that must have sucked" I said. "Damn right it sucked!" she exclaimed


End file.
